thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
George O'Hanrahan
George O'Hanrahan is a character in Hallmark Channel's The Good Witch series. George is the father of Jenny Russell and former father-in-law to the now deceased Jake Russell. He has two grandchildren via Jenny, Brandon and Lori Russell. He is also a grandfather figure to Jake's daughter, Grace. He currently works at and resides in Grey House. Biography In his early life, George was a mechanic and frequently worked on automobiles. He had a large group of friends, the last of which, Tommy Manetti, died in the later 2000s. Whether George was married when Jenniffer was born is unknown, though he was the primary father figure in her life. She married police cadet Jake Russell in the early 2000s, and moved out of their home and in with Jake. Jennifer and Jake had two children later in their marriage, both of whom George was very close with. After Jennifer died of cancer, George moved in with Jake, Brandon, and Lori to help Jake balance being a single father. Throughout Series Good Witch film series |-|The Good Witch = George is the elderly father-in-law of Jake Russell and lives with Jake and his two children, Brandon and Lori. |-|The Good Witch's Charm = George received news that the last of his longtime friends, Tommy Manetti, had died. This sent Georgie into a depressive spiral which Cassie noticed. She managed to help pull George back from the brink, by first asking him to help fix her car, as he used to be a mechanic when he was younger. Cassie then asked him to run her bed and breakfast so that she could focus on Bell, Book & Candle, her career as mayor of Middleton, and her newborn daughter, Grace. These actions helped George feel useful once again and led to higher spirits and improved relationships with his family. Personality George is wildly kind and compassionate to those he considered family and friends. He can be abrasive to people he doesn't particularly care for and has strong opinions when it comes to Middleton and his family. George gives decent advice to his Granddaughter and likes to keeps himself busy with some type of handy work around Grey house. Physical Appearance In The Good Witch film series, George is an older man in his either mid to late fifty's or early sixties. In the television series, he is in his seventies. George has thinning grey hair and wide blue eyes. He has prominent features such as his nose and wears relaxed clothing such as flannels, jeans, or khakis with sneakers. He is always clean shaven and put together. Notes and Trivia * George is of Irish descent and is very proud of his heritage and can put-on an Irish accent during some episodes. * He enjoys gardening and is the gardener of Grey house until his retirement from outdoor work. * His daughter was the wife of Jake Russell. * After his daughters' death, he moved into the Russell home with Jake and his two Grandchildren. * When Cassie married Jake, he moved into Grey house to have his own space and care for the home while Cassie was away. * He married Gwen O'Hanrahan in the TV movies, however, there is no mention of her in the television series. Gallery |-|Television Films = TGW George Portrait.jpg TGW1.jpg GWG Still2.jpg GWG Still2.jpg GWD6.jpg GWD Still3.jpg GWW Still1.jpg |-|Series = S1 George1.jpg 101_SC2.jpg Good Witch.S01E01.GeorgeO'Hanrahan.jpg 101_SC9.jpg 510_Still2.jpg Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:Russell Family Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters